


Final Words

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Implied Théodred/Boromir. Written for B2MeM Challenge I27 on my 'AU: Who Lives and Who Dies?' Bingo card.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Final Words

**Author's Note:**

> Implied Théodred/Boromir. Written for B2MeM Challenge I27 on my 'AU: Who Lives and Who Dies?' Bingo card.

It was not a wise thing to do, not at this time, not in this way. Many miles lay ahead of them and clear heads were needed to draw up plans and rally the troops. Yet it was likely he would not see Aragorn again in this life. One or both of them may find their final battle is near, and he needed to know, needed to hear the tale from all who were there.

On a day when Theodred nearly met his end, Boromir had found his, his blood spilt on ground far away from those he held dear. He'd already heard from the dwarf and one of the hobbits, but it would seem only the man long absent from his throne, the man Boromir had long believed would never return, had heard the last words to pass his beloved's lips. He needed to know, needed to hear, before his own blood ceased flowing in his veins.


End file.
